Sadique un jour, sadique toujours
by Rebornx3
Summary: Et si lorsque Reborn avait été touché par le bazooka des 10 ans, le Reborn du futur était apparu. Comment aurait réagit Tsuna ? A partir de l'épisode 74 et du chapitre 136.


Hello tout le monde. Me voici avec un one shot, qui est un cadeau pour **Mikky**. Je vous préviens déjà que je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, sans doute du grand n'importe quoi mais voilà, je le publie quand même.

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout les personnages sont à Akira Amano, je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Paring : **Aucun

**Rated **: K+

**Genre **: Humour

**Résumé **: Et si lorsque Reborn avait été touché par le bazooka des 10 ans, le Reborn du futur était apparu. Comment aurait réagit Tsuna ? A partir de l'épisode 74 et du chapitre 136.

Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

°o°o°o°o°o°

Tsunayoshi Sawada était un garçon tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de normal. Sa famille était normale, ses amis étaient normaux et sa vie était normal. Bref, un garçon on ne peut plus banal, bien qu'il soit particulièrement mauvais en classe et totalement malchanceux en amour.

Enfin, ça c'était ce dont le dit Tsunayoshi – plus connu sous le nom de dame-Tsuna ou Tsuna pour les intimes – essayait de se persuader mais en vain. Car en réalité c'était tout le contraire. Il n'était pas normal, il était candidat à la succession du dixième titre de parrain d'une des plus grande famille mafieuse qui existait, les Vongolas. Sa famille, donc sa mère - son père étant un idiot qui travaillait lui aussi pour la mafia mais qui lorsqu'il rentrait ne faisait que dormir et manger – était une femme douce et compréhensive qui aimait par dessus tout son fils et les amis de ceux-ci, hébergeant quelques mafieux, mais ça elle l'ignorait, qui faisaient partis de la _famiglia_ de Tsuna.

Quant à ses amis, n'en parlons pas. Il y avait tout d'abord Gokudera Hayato, un jeune italien récemment transféré dans le lycée de Tsuna. Ce dernier avait, au début de leur relation, essayé de le tuer et de prendre sa place de « Juudaime », place que Tsuna aurait bien volontiers refusé si il n'y avait pas un démon qui le suivait partout, donc Gokudera avait essayé de vaincre Tsuna, en lui balançant toute la dynamite qu'il avait sur lui – Tsuna se demandait toujours d'où il la sortait – mais il avait raté son coup et aurait sans doute explosé si, Tsuna ne l'avait pas sauvé, animé par l'énergie de la dernière volonté. Suite à cela, Gokudera s'était pris d'une admiration et d'une loyauté envers Tsuna et s'était par la même occasion auto proclamé bras droit de Juudaime comme il l'appelait désormais et gare à quiconque manquait de respect à Tsuna.

Il y avait ensuite Yamamoto Takeshi, sportif populaire au lycée, fils d'un homme qui tenait un magasin de sushi et accessoirement tueur né. Ce dernier était devenu ami avec Tsuna après que le jeune homme l'ait empêché de sauté du toit du lycée suite à une blessure au bras qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer au baseball pendant une durée indéterminée. Tout comme Tsuna, celui-ci avait de mauvais points en classe, préférant dormir. Il avait rejoint la famille de Tsuna en pensant que ce n'était qu'un simple jeu. Tsuna craignait pour sa vie au début mais après plusieurs combats, il devait bien s'avouer que Yamamoto était fort et qu'il pouvait se défendre seul, ce qui ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Takeshi lui, utilisait un sabre et le style hérité de sa famille.

Venait après ces deux là, l'extrêmement extrême Sasagawa Ryohei. Senpai des trois jeune garçon et frère de la tendre et jolie Kyoko-chan dont Tsuna était tombé sous le charme lors de leur première année au lycée namimori. Onii-san était un fanatique de boxe toujours en mode dernière volonté, il avait rejoint la joyeuse troupe de Tsuna et co après qu'il est aperçu Tsunayoshi en caleçon et donc en mode dernière volonté. Après cet épisode assez embarrassant d'après un certain brun, Sasagawa-senpai n'avait fait que le poursuivre partout en espérant le faire rejoindre le club de boxe.

Pour continuer dans le registre du lycée, il y avait dans le cercle d'amis de Tsuna, le terrifiant préfet du comité de discipline de Namirori, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna ne savait pas comment il devait le considérer. Il venait les aider lorsqu'ils étaient en difficultés mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps, détestant les masses de bipèdes qu'il aimait appeler herbivores. Les armes de ce dernier était des tonfas qu'il sortait probablement de sa veste. Et attention à la personne qui troublait le calme de le paisible ville de Namimori, cette personne aurait à faire à Hibari.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Hibari détestait plus que les troubles fêtes, c'était bel et bien Rokudo Mukuro. Terrible personnage que voilà, amateur d'illusions et ayant en sainte horreur la mafia depuis que des expériences avaient été faites sur lui. Il était néanmoins dans l'entourage de Tsuna et faisait partie de sa famille. Tsuna ne savait si il devait lui faire ou non confiance. Certes, il voulait posséder le corps du jeune homme afin de contrôler le monde et de détruire la mafia mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui lui disait qu'il pouvait tout de même lui faire confiance, dans une certaine limite.

Autant Tsuna avait des ''amis'' de son âge, autant il y avait dans sa famille un jeune garçon de cinq ans, exaspérant au plus au point. J'ai nommé Lambo. Gamin s'affublant toujours d'un costume au couleur de la vache, une coupe afro et pensant être le grand rival et un bien meilleur tueur à gages que Reborn, le tuteur démon de Tsuna. La réalité était tout autre, Lambo n'était un gamin braillard, égoïste et faible qui fuyait à la première difficulté venue. En bref, un gamin de cinq ans. Il avait cependant une arme qui lui était bien utile en cas de conflit, le bazooka des dix ans. Ce bazooka a la propriété à quiconque est touché par celui-ci de se rendre dans le monde dix ans plus tard et d'échanger sa place pour cinq minutes avec son homologue plus âgé.

Et c'est justement à cause de ce maudit bazooka des dix ans que Tsuna se retrouvait là, paniqué devant une épaisse fumée rose d'où l'on pouvait facilement apercevoir l'ombre d'un corps. Un corps adulte. Alors que normalement, il devrait se trouver son tuteur Reborn, un bébé avec un tétine jaune mais qui était le plus grand tueur à gage de tout les temps et qui avait pour but de faire de Tsuna le plus grand parrain de la mafia. _Le Vongola Decimo. _

Vous l'aurez bien compris. Si il y avait bien une chose qui faisait peur à Tsuna, c'était Reborn. Sous ses airs de chérubin innocent se cachait un homme cruel et sadique au plus haut point. Pour commencer la journée, Tsuna se faisait soit réveiller par un coup de masse dans l'estomac, ou bien par des électrochocs. Non mais, on a pas idée de réveiller quelqu'un avec des électrochocs ! Quand on fait ça, c'est quand on a un but. Et pas celui de réveiller mais de tuer. A croire que Reborn ne connaissait pas le réveil matin. Ce petit objet tout mignon mais au son désagréable qui semble si doux aux oreilles de notre pauvre Tsuna comparé aux réveils monstrueux de son tuteur.

Après ce réveil de haute voltige, il y avait la phase du petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner que le lycéen n'avait jamais le temps de manger, alors il partait en courant – oui, parce qu'il était souvent à la limite du retard – avec une tartine grillé en bouche, direction l'école.

Après les cours où Reborn arrivait toujours mettre son grain de sable dedans, le brun avait droit à une séance particulière de devoir où chaque mauvaise réponse lui valait une affreuse punition. Se faire tirer dessus, un coup de pied sur la tête, un coup de massue, et toute autre sorte de réjouissance.

Alors vous comprenez bien l'état de notre mafioso en devenir qui dans moins de trente seconde allait se retrouver face à son tuteur de dix ans plus âgé donc de dix fois plus sadique.

Une fois que la fumée fut dissipée, Tsuna se trouva face à une homme âgé d'un trentaine d'année. Il avait le corps élancé main on pouvait aisément discerner des muscles finement dessiné sous le costume noir que l'inconnu portait. Il avait également un chapeau avec une bande orange et une sorte de lézard dessus.

Il le faisait indéniablement penser à quelqu'un mais Tsuna savait qu'il était impossible que cet homme si charismatique soit Reborn. Après tout, son tuteur était un enfant et comme son nom l'indiquait bien, le bazooka des dix permettait à son utilisateur d'aller dix ans dans le futur pas vingt ou vingt-cinq ! Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu erreur sur la personne ?

Rassemblant son courage Tsuna posa enfin la question qui le démangeait à l'inconnu qui lui faisait face.

_-Euh, excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ? _

L'adulte regarde Tsuna de haut en bas avant de laisser un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_-Hum, alors comme ça tu ne me reconnaît même pas ? Dame-Tsuna ? _

À cette réponse, Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Non. C'était impossible, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ?

_-Reborn ? Comment se fait-il que tu soit comme ça ? _

En disant cela, il avait pointé du doigt le corps de l'adulte.

_-Secret. Enfin, puisque je suis là, je vais en profiter pour t'entraîner un peu avant le retour du moi de cette époque. _

_-Mais tu es ici seulement pour cinq minutes ? Enfin, trois maintenant puisque deux ce sont déjà écoutées. _

_-En principe oui mais puisque Giannini et Spanner ont trafiqué le bazooka, je ne suis pas ici pour cinq minutes mais pour cinq heures. _

Le visage de Tsuna se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de son tuteur. Cinq heures. Pas cinq minutes mais cinq heures ! Cinq maudites heures où il allait souffrir comme jamais !

_-Bien, c'est pas tout ça mais Dame-Tsuna, nous avons du pain sur la planche. En cinq heures ont peut faire des miracles ou des morts mais bon. J'ai confiance en mes capacités. Reste à savoir si tu as confiance en les tiennes. _

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune garçon de répondre qu'il le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le traîner au milieu d'un terrain vague où il pourrait le faire souffrir sans être dérangé.

Les cinq heures qui suivirent firent les pires heures de la courte vie de Tsuna. Autant il avait cru avoir peur face à Mukuro et ses illusions ou bien quand il avait pris possession de ses amis. Ce qu'il a vécu contre Mukuro fut comme boire un chocolat chaud à côté de ce que Reborn lui avait fait faire.

Il avait été terrifié face au pouvoir destructeur de Xanxus lors de son combat pour l'anneau du ciel. Mais comparé aux cinq dernières heures écoulées, il aurait préférer affronter dix Xanxus ainsi que vingt Hibari et quinze Mukuro que ça lui aurait sembler comme si il prenait le thé avec ces trois hommes ou un bon verre de whisky pour Xanxus.

°o°o°o°o°o°

Quand le Reborn de Tsuna réapparut à son époque c'était pour se retrouver au milieu d'un paysage où toute trace de vie avait disparut et son élève également. Il haussa simplement les épaules face à ça et se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison des Sawada, un bon petit plat de la mama l'attendant sans doute.

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour découvrir un plafond qui lui était inconnu. Il tourna lentement la tête pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans un futon _-Bien joué Dame-Tsuna, tu n'es pas dans un cercueil non plus- _et que la pièce qui semblait être à première vue une chambre, était de type traditionnelle.

Il remarqua qu'il avait été soigné et que ses blessures ne le faisaient que très peu souffrir. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte glisser, il tourna la tête pour observer une paire de jambes, qui se trouvaient au niveau de sa tête, vêtue de ce qui semblait être un kimono d'intérieur bleu foncé traditionnel.

Il décida finalement de lever les yeux afin de connaître l'identité de son sauveur, évidement c'est quelque peu impoli de rester à fixer les pieds d'un parfait inconnu (ou pas ?), lorsqu'il croisa le regard profondément noir de son gardien du nuage. Hibari Kyoya.

Que faisait-il là ? Comment avait-il atterrit chez lui ? Et LA question qui turlupinait, non qui effrayait Tsuna plus que tout : Pourquoi Hiabri avait-il un plateau avec une théière fumante ainsi que deux tasses dans les mains ? Et aussi pourquoi portait-il un petit tablier rose avec des petits oiseaux tout mignon ? Ça n'allait pas vraiment avec la couleur de son kimono – bleu nuit versus rose pale.. Que le combat commence ! Ding Ding – et puis, cela ne collait pas à l'image du froid et imperturbable Hibari-san.

Avant que Tsuna n'ait eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser ces multiples questions qui traversaient son pauvre cerveau surmené, le noiraud prit la parole.

_-Je t'ai trouvé inerte au milieu d'un terrain vague. J'ai été attiré par les bruits, afin de mordre à mort les personnes qui osaient trouble le calme de Namimori. Si tu parles de quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Je te mordrai à mort. Compris ? _

Tsuna ne fit acquiescer silencieusement, trop effrayer pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il se fit de nouveau torturer durant quelques heures, forcé à boire du thé, à manger du potage que Hibari avait fait lui-même. Il n'osait refuser de peur de se faire mordre à mort.

Décidément, il ne savait quoi préférer. Un Reborn dix fois plus cruel et sadique ou un Hibari en mode bisounours des ténèbres ?

Vraiment, Reborn devait savoir que ça se passerait comme ça. Après tout : Sadique un jour, sadique tout jours.

Dix ans plus tard, Reborn éternua. Il savait qui pensait à lui. Oui, il était vraiment fier d'avoir demandé à Gianini et à Spanner de trafiquer le bazooka de Lambo. Après tout, c'est quand même grâce à lui que Tsuna était maintenant en couple avec Hibari. Et puis, il avait pu faire souffrir son élève. Oui, il était définitivement satisfait.

_Fin._

Tadaaaa ! Pfiou ! Mon deuxième one-shot et je dois vous avouer que je ne sais quoi penser. Je suis en partie satisfaite mais je me dis en même temps que c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Enfin, en espérant que ça vous aura plût ! Merci de m'avoir lu. Une review si le cœur vous en dit ? Bisous Rebornx3


End file.
